


Romance and Realism

by JackNoahKerr



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackNoahKerr/pseuds/JackNoahKerr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let’s get down to business. Why are you going to the U.S.?” “To see an idiot who fled and bring him back to Japan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance and Realism

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized dialogue is spoken in English. Normal dialogue is spoken in Japanese.

“ _Are you Mr. Daiki Aomine?_ ”

Fluent English flowed from the woman’s mouth, but luckily, the tanned male had come prepared. Running a hand through the mess of short navy hair, he replied in repose, the notorious wrinkles on his forehead soothed as he estimated her vital statistics through the window. “Yeah, I’m Aomine Daiki. Can you speak Japanese? _My English is not very good._ ”

She chuckled at his feigned nonchalance as he tried to play off his broken pronunciation. “Very well. How are you doing today?”

“Good,” he said. “Though I probably would have been more willing to wait in line for two hours if I knew my interviewer would be look so fine.”

“Aw, thank you, sweetie.” She smiled and shuffled the papers in front of her. “Let’s get down to business. Why are you going to the U.S.?”

“To see an idiot who fled and bring him back to Japan.” His answer was immediate.

“Oh? And who is this ‘idiot’ you speak of? You’re gonna have to be more specific than that if you would like to receive your visa, _Mr. Aomine._ ”

He could have sworn she was smirking at him. Weren’t consular officers supposed to be stuffy and professional and shit? Or was he just this lucky? Aomine took a deep breath and let it all out. “His name is Kagami Taiga. I’m going to make him mine, and nothing can stop me.”

That was some big talk for an eighteen year old, the woman mused. However, she could tell from the fierce glint in his eyes that he was serious. “Very romantic,” she said. “And how long will you stay in Los Angeles?”

“It is, isn’t it?” He beamed as his chest swelled with pride visibly. “As long as it’ll take to convince him, so three days, tops.”

“…Romantic, but very unrealistic.” She raised an eyebrow. “Does he know you’re coming? Do you know his exact street address? How are you going to convince him to come back to Japan?”

The flurry of questions silenced him. His jaw flexed with tension and lips thinned to a frown as he struggled for an answer. “He doesn’t know I’m coming. Tetsu probably knows his address, and if not, I’ll go ask his brother. He’ll come back here with me for sure, because…“ The teen trailed off and cursed himself. Because I need him, he thought. But that wasn’t a valid reason to any outsider.

“You should think it through some more,” she said before stamping a sheet of paper and slipping it under the glass. Aomine stared at her in surprise and picked up the document with trembling fingers. “Your visa has been approved and you’ll see your passport in the mail in about a week. _Best of luck, Mr. Daiki Aomine._ ”

She watched him retreat down the long rows of folding chairs, a spring in his steps. Smiling, the woman tapped a button to signal that her window was closed before taking a lunch break. She checked her cellphone and speed-dialed her lover’s number. The call connected.

“ _Alex? Babe, guess what, you wouldn’t believe what happened at work today…_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Implied Alexandra/OC. Written for coccum-tigris on Tumblr.


End file.
